mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Subir de nivel
26,9% 30,8% 15,4% 11,5% 15,4%|title2 = Buscar en Scryfall "Subir de nivel"}}Subir de nivel (en Inglés, Level up) es una habilidad de palabra clave que se encuentra en criaturas y que fue introducida en Levantamiento de los Eldrazi.2 Las criaturas con esta habilidad activada se conocen como cartas que suben de nivel, o Levelers en Inglés.34 Descripción Esta habilidad sólo puede activarse cuando un jugador pueda lanzar un conjuro. Cuando la habilidad de Subir de nivel de una criatura se resuelve, se pone un contador de nivel sobre la criatura y se incrementa por tanto el nivel de la criatura al número de contadores de nivel sobre la ella. Cuando una criatura alcanza cierto nivel, su fuerza y resistencia pueden cambiar y puede ganar habilidades adicionales. Esta habilidad volvió a aparecer en una carta de Horizontes de Modern.5 Reglas De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * 702.86. Subir de nivel ** 702.86a Subir de nivel es una habilidad activada. "Subir de nivel coste" significa "Coste: Pon un contador de nivel sobre este permanente. Activa esta habilidad sólo cuando puedas lanzar un conjuro”. ** 702.86b Todas las cartas con la habilidad de subir de nivel son conocidas como cartas que suben de nivel. Tienen una apariencia distintiva que incluye dos símbolos de nivel que son habilidades de palabra clave en sí mismos. Ver la regla 710, "Cartas que suben de nivel". Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Subir de nivel : Es una habilidad de palabra clave que puede poner contadores de nivel sobre una criatura. Ver la regla 702.86, “Subir de nivel”. Resoluciones * Aunque las habilidades obtenidas por su símbolo de {NIVEL N3+} no sobrescriben las habilidades dadas por el símbolo de {NIVEL N1-N2}, una vez que la criatura tiene al menos N3 contadores de nivel sobre ella, dejará de tener las habilidades dadas por su símbolo de {NIVEL N1-N2}. Esto se debe simplemente a que deja de tener el número necesario de contadores de nivel para que el símbolo haga nada. * Los efectos que establecen la fuerza o resistencia de una carta que sube de nivel en un valor específico, incluyendo los efectos de una habilidad de un símbolo de nivel, se aplican en orden de llegada. El orden de llegada de cada habilidad de un símbolo de nivel es el mismo orden de llegada que el de la propia carta que sube de nivel, sin importar cuando se puso el último contador de nivel sobre ella. Por ejemplo, digamos que el Comandante yelmo de coral está en el campo de batalla, y luego entra al campo de batalla la Deidad de la veneración, que dice "Las otras criaturas tienen una fuerza y resistencia base de 1/1". Una vez que se ponga el segundo contador de nivel sobre en Comandante yelmo de coral, éste será una 1/1 (no una 3/3) y tendrá la habilidad de volar, ya que la habilidad de la Deidad de la veneración se aplica la última. (Si, por otra parte, la Deidad de la veneración hubiese entrado al campo de batalla antes que el Comandante yelmo de coral, entonces la habilidad del Comandante se aplicaría la última y sería una 3/3.) * Los efectos que modifican la fuerza o resistencia de una carta que sube de nivel, como los efectos de Crecimiento gigante o Himno glorioso, se aplicarán sin importar cuando empezaron a tener efecto. Lo mismo es cierto para los contadores que cambian la fuerza o resistencia de una criatura (como los contadores +1/+1) y los efectos que intercambian la fuerza y resistencia. * Si otra criatura se convierte en una copia de una carta que sube de nivel, copiará todas las habilidades impresas en la carta que sube de nivel, incluyendo aquellas representadas por símbolos de nivel; las características actuales de la carta que sube de nivel no, así como tampoco el número de contadores de nivel sobre ella. Las habilidades, fuerza y resistencia de la copia serán determinados en base a la cantidad de contadores de nivel sobre la copia. Ejemplos Curiosidades * Subir de nivel fue incluida como carta de reglas 1 de 5 en la colección Levantamiento de los Eldrazi. * Subir de nivel fue recibida con reacciones dispares, ya que el diseño del recuadro de texto confundía a muchos jugadores.67 Véase también * Cartas que suben de nivel Referencias # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (21 noviembre 2016.) “Escala de tormenta: Zendikar y La batalla por Zendikar”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Tom LaPille. (14 mayo 2010.) “Leveling Up”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (5 abril 2010.) “On the Rise, Part II”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Doug Beyer. (12 mayo 2010.) “Rising to the Occasion”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Matt Tabak (31 mayo 2019). "Modern Horizons Mechanics". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (7 septiembre 2015.) "How was Level Up received?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (7 septiembre 2015.) "Do you think that the mechanic has any chance of returning?", Blogatog, Tumblr. Enlaces externos * A Planeswalker's Primer to Rise of the Eldrazi: Levelers Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Palabras clave/activadas Categoría:Palabras clave Categoría:Glosario